Was it wrong
by Draka Dark
Summary: Revised Krad has a new obsession, Daisuke. After capturing him one night. Kard fantasies come true. KradDaisuke Yaoi


Ya! My first Fanfiction in how many years. I think five. This fanfiction is dedicated to all my Yaoi friends from school. Thanks Rachel, Cindy, Shawna, Nickole, Swanson Sisters and Sam. You were all great and I'll miss you. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction. I haven't written a Yaoi in a long time but its time to get this thoughts out of my head and into the world. ENJOY.

* * *

Title- Was it Wrong 

Rating- NC17 (Mature)

Pairing- Krad/Daisuke, Slight Satoshi/Daisuke mentioned, mentioned Dark/Krad

* * *

Really what was he going to do? He was caught in the worst position imaginable. Here he was tied down and held down by his worst enemy and his other half Dark was no were to be found. And the feel of cold icy dread was creeping up his spine. What was he to do especially when the golden haired angel's lips descended onto his. 

He wanted to gasp to scream. He loved Riku didn't he, but at the moment he was trapped. His arms were bond above his head and Krad's knees kept his legs apart while his weight kept him still. Finally able to gasp for air he opened his mouth, but of course that was a mistake. While in doing so Kard's lips descended upon his again. This time thrusting his tongue into Daisuke month and pulling his into his own. Yes Daisuke was in trouble.

He was enjoying himself. His other self was as well enjoying the feel of the innocent Daisuke beneath them. Moving his legs around he straddled the young's boy lap. Flexing his hip and against him as well. Causing friction between their two lower bodies. Krad slightly moaned while Daisuke gasped into the heated kiss.

Krad's own movements were becoming harsher as he bit Daisuke lips and kissed his way down his neck. Bitting hard into the flesh causing blood to surface to the top layer of skin. Moving his way down Krad used his hands to undress the boy below him. Stopping to suck and bit at the junction between the neck and the shoulder Kard then pushed his hand up Daisuke's shirt, bring the material up with him, exposing stomach.

Daisuke withered, either in pain, fear, or pleasure. Krad didn't care he would get what his mind had been fantasizing for months. Yes this was a dream come to reality. Dark was gone. Either trapped some were inside the mind were he couldn't came out from or he was truly gone. But he didn't care. He had sweet, innocent Daisuke laying beneath him emitting interesting noises that he didn't care. For now all he wanted was to play.

Moving back to his Daisuke he used both his hands to rip the boys shirt exposing Daisuke chest. Leaving the comforts of his lips Kard descended. Moving his hips he kept the friction building between their two members while one hand teased a nipple and his teeth and tongue enjoyed the other. His second hand massaged Daisuke's stomach and ribs. Moving his hand even lower he moved under the two layers that covered Daisuke lower body. Finding his target he griped onto Daisuke member and he rocked his hips harder and his month and fingers teased Daisuke's nipples even harder.

Gasping for air Daisuke moaned. His mind telling him that what they were doing was wrong. How wrong it was for him to be enjoying himself while his family was worried, while he had Riku and for another thing it was just wrong and when Daisuke had just convinced himself that this act was wrong he came and he didn't care any more. And as he fell asleep all he saw was a smile and golden hair.

Yes he was enjoying himself. Even though tonight was over he was looking forward till the next night, Yes the next night would be enjoyable as well.

* * *

Once upon a time... There lived a young artist. Many of the works that he crated seemed to have the spark of life within them, and they captured the hearts of the people. One of these people was another young man...Who was entranced by the artist's work. He wished to possess those works of art by any means possible. And in realty...Their wishes were one and the same. The young artist who couldn't feel alive unless he brought his works to life, even if it meant sacrificing everything... The young thief, who couldn't feel true happiness unless he took what he wanted, even if it caused someone else misery...Their wishes were really the same wish... 

Yes they truly had the same wish...

* * *

Satoshi was exhausted. He had tried so hard to stop Krad in the beginning. He had accidently over heard his other half's thoughts concerning Daisuke. And lets just say he was shocked. Not shocked as to what Krad wanted to do. It fit his mind set just perfectly, but shocked that he wanted Daisuke. He thought Krad had always been after the dark wing angel not the carrier. 

Maybe it was his own fault. Maybe his own affection towards Daisuke manifested itself in Krad. True he did enjoy the feel of Daisuke. It was one of his fantasies. Yes he desired Daisuke. He wanted to have him all to himself. He wanted to preserve his innocence, protect and keep it all.

These were is darker thoughts. The thoughts that consumed him when he was not thinking of a strategy to capture Dark. Or a way to keep control over Kard, his mind was always thinking of Daisuke. And last night it was a dream come true. Though he wasn't in control he had given up fighting against Krad. He was allowed to feel. To feel everything and it had turned his rational mind to mush.

He could hear it now. Krad's laughter echoing inside his mind. So his golden haired other half had over heard his thoughts, but to day he didn't care. All he could hope for was the night, because then more of his dream would come true.

* * *

He couldn't help the laughter. His other half was to funny, Just to funny. Yes that had been his fantasy but even though he was having his fun with the little innocent Daisuke. He still had a minds eye set on Dark. But no more thoughts on him what was he going to do tonight. His plan, bring it up the next step and just feel. Yes he could n't wait to touch the boy again and have him plea for more. 

He wanted to be violent to be harsh but he had to keep control. For if he damaged his little prize he wouldn't have anything to do to entertain himself and having conversations with Satoshi could only last so long before he was bored. But tonight he would be a little harsher but he knew Daisuke would give into the pleaser. He had the other night.

His skin tingled. He could feel the end of the day coming. The sun was setting meaning play time was nearing. Yes it was time to play. Time to enjoy and just feel. Time to give in to your darkest parts. Time to give into pleasure. It was time to play.

In seconds Satoshi was no longer there. In his place stood the Blond haired angel. Opening the window he flow into the night air. Heading towards his destination. A innocent red haired boy.

* * *

He was warm. Why was he warm. Krad was a cruel person, not caring. Yet he found himself tucked into a bed and wrapped gently in blankets. Yes it was completely different from what he thought Krad would do to him if he ever got the chance. Torture was one of them yet he found himself recalling the night before and the things he felt. 

No, shacking his head he banished the thoughts. What they had done was wrong for numerous amounts of reasons. One being he loved Riku right. Two Krad was the enemy, correct. Three it was just wrong. And yet...But yet...

Daisuke never got to finish his thoughts for next he knew cold lips were crushed against his.

Krad was truly enjoying himself. Not only has he scared poor little Daisuke he'd given him quite a shock, so what does he do he pulls away and starts to laugh. Yes that sinister evil laugh of his that even his counter part hates. But he didn't care right now he was sitting next to his fantasy. Yes and he was going to live it.

Grabbing hold of the blanket he took it off allowing him to look down with hunger in his eye at his meal. Daisuke was ties up and right beneath him and he was still being a comedian. But the innocent boy below him called to him and before he knew it he was placing a gentle kiss on to Diasuke's lips. One of his hands keeping him balanced and he leaned over him. His other coming to stroke the boys stomach, slowly creeping down to the waist ban of his pants. Moving one of his legs Kard moved to straddle the boys lap.

Daisuke now free from his shock just arched his hips upward starting to create the same friction and pleasure from the night before. Opening his mouth to moan Krad inserted his tongue in to Daisuke. While his own hips helped Daisuke create a rhythm while he himself moaned into the heated kiss.

Moving off the boy for a second Krad started to peel off his own clothing. Letting it all fall onto a pile on the floor. Having freeing himself completely he once again descended onto Daisuke. This time moving both his hands to the waist band of the boys pants. He slowly drew them down. Keeping eye contact with Daisuke at all times.

Daisuke was hot. He couldn't keep his eyes off Krad not after his display. He was lean and slick in more then just one area of his body. He should have been ashamed and for a second he probably was but right now all he knew he wanted something, something only Krad could give them. So when He felt the ice cool air touch him all he could do was moan.

Krad's mind was blinded all he wanted to do was feel. Moving to his knees at the foot of the bed Krad kept his eyes on Daisuke as he slowly descended. Gently grabbing hold of Daisuke member, he stroke it. At first just the tip, letting his thumb tease and then moving up and down the full length. The boy wasn't small. He was the perfect size for his age. Ever so slowly he brought his head down onto the tip. Flickering the tip his is tongue and then moving to suck on it. By this time is other hand Had come to play with Daisuke's balls, rolling them and massaging in his palm.

Daisuke wanted to close his eyes and just feel and excruciating pleasure he was getting, but Kards eyes kept him locked. All he could do was moan as Krad touched him. And he gasped and moaned even louder when Krad finally took him all into his month.

At first he started slowly. Moving up and down in complete rhythm and as the pleasure kept building the harder and faster Krad's pace was. Soon all Daisuke could do was arch his hips helping the rhythm continue. His arms were tied together behind his back and his fingers clutched the bed spreads below him. All he could hear from Krad were gruts.And from himself were just moans that grew louder and longer as he neared his climax and when he finally was able to tear his eyes away from Krad he came. In one flowed motion Daisuke had cum into Kard's month and sucked and licked it all up enjoying the unique taste that was only Daisuke.

Kard wasn't done yet his member was throbbing in need. Sitting up on his knees he grabbed a hold of Daisuke hips and flip him over. Daisuke was now laying on his stomach and his butt in the air. Slowly Daisuke could feel Kard kneeling behind him. One of his fingers slowly stroking Daisuke ball sake and back entrance. Using his own pre-cum as lubricant Krad slowly eased himself into Daisuke. First the tip and then he would move out then back in slowly adding another part of his member into Daisuke on till he was fully in.

There was pain but Daisuke could feel a small amount of pleasure. At first he had been afraid. He had seen the length of Krad and knew how big he was. But the slow pace and Krad had taken had slowly made that fear go away. But now he didn't know what to do. Krad was just still. And all he wanted was continue building the pleasure. If he was going to sin he had best enjoy it that was what his mind had come to. So with out warning he arched his hips back and that's when the true game began.

* * *

"So ... Your going to let this piece of art go...Satoshi Hikari" That's what I had said that day. And Satoshi's responds, "Shut up" I always had fun teasing him. "If you leave things alone' the Toki No Byoushin's life will end... All of Daisuke Niwa's power won't be enough to stop the pain." All he did was stare at me. I knew why he was letting the piece of art work go. "Ah...You're still attached to that boy. Aren't you?" I was truly enjoying myself. Exploiting the reason why I could control his body. But now all those words were doing were haunting me. Curing my fate for getting attracted to Dark's human form, Daisuke Niwa.

* * *

Krad moaned. That's all he could do. Arching his back he started a slow pace. At first he just kneeled behind him. Pumping into little Daisuke. His hands griping on to the boys waist. But soon he got tired of the position and he wanted to hear louder moans out of the boy. Leaning forward he placed both his hands next to Daisuke who was to busy moaning in pleasure to notice. 

Thrusting harder, faster and deeper Krad soon brought Daisuke over the limit. Arching up for the last time Daisuke came and soon after so did Krad. Collapsing atop of him Krad took a deep breath. Allowing his body a short amount of time to relax. Rolling over he moved behind the already exhausted boy. Closing his eyes he drifted off into sleep. Welcoming the pleasant and disturbing dreams of the future to come.

* * *

Well that's it. I know Kard might be a little out of character, but this is a fanfiction. Also I do not accept flaming. If you didn't like then keep your comments to yourself. If any one notices misspelling or grammar mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it. I've worked pretty hard on this fix. Getting up from bed randomly, just so I could type up the next part. So I hope everyone enjoyed. Please... 

Hope everyone enjoyed.

Quote-Insanity is a virtue


End file.
